Harry Potter and the Headmaster's Return
by RexdaleWriter
Summary: Harry decides to return to school for his seventh and final year.
1. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER ONE-

The Weasley's Messenger 

It was only his third day back at the Dursleys' and Harry had already wished he hadn't returned, but he knew he must, for Dumbledore would have wanted it this way. Harry had already been pushed down a flight of stairs on his second day back by Dudley, who claims it was not him and who tried ever so hard to disappear after the act and make it look like a phantom shove. Harry knew, though he acted like he did not, that it was in fact Dudley and not a ghost who had pushed him and later that night while everyone was sleeping Harry found Dudley in his room chatting on the internet to his girl friend, Linda from school (a relationship which Harry believed to be one built on the foundation of Linda's terror of Dudley, not her love of him). Harry decided this was the best time to get his cousin back and began to post his own messages in the conversation posing as Dudley, rude comments and comments sure to replace the fear in Linda's mind with pure rage. Harry's plan did work though it was followed by consequences, as Harry sprinted back to his room after he was sure the deed was done, he heard a loud crash that almost rose to the noise level of the now cursing Dudley. When Harry returned to his room he found what he immediately recognized as a corner of Dudley's computer that had punctured the thin wall that separated Harry's room from Dudley's. Next to the computer Harry also observed some of the other Dudley-made-dents protruding into his room from the other side. The surrounding disfigurements in the wall were caused by an enraged Dudley at several different times in his life, small and large ones (Dudley's fists were never really small but the smaller protrusions were indications of a younger Dudley, the marks were almost like a time line, the time line for an angry, monstrous, disobedient teenager). Dudley went crashing towards the stairs to try and undo what Harry had done on the computer in the den, and while passing his parents room he shouted that he needed a new computer, which was recognized by a grunt from his weary father. Harry lay back down on his bed, satisfied, and waited for sleep to come.

Harry and Ginny were both alone talking about the events of the previous Hogwarts year down by the lake where he had, three years earlier, completed his second Tri-Wizard Tournament task. Harry was just about to lean in and kiss Ginny when he was awoken by the infuriated Dudley shouting about how Linda had broken up with him because of his computer malfunctioning, this brought a slight feeling of happiness and a faint grin to Harry's face.

Harry lay in bed the next hour or so contemplating his dream, things he hadn't thought of since his train ride home on the Hogwarts express, things such as Ginny, had she found someone new, no, Harry thought to himself, it's only been a week, she couldn't have, Harry held onto this scenario and hoped it were true. The thought of Hogwarts not opening also worked its way into Harry's mind, although, it didn't matter to him as he was not planning on returning without Dumbledore as headmaster. That's when it hit him, Dumbledore. Harry had hoped the moment would never come, the moment he would really feel that Dumbledore was now gone, for good. Harry grieved for a few moments and then brought himself to his feet, he knew Dumbledore, and he knew he wouldn't want Harry to waste his time mourning the past. Harry tried hard and wished that he had paid more attention in Occlumency (which then brought back hateful memories of Snape) to better suppress, but not forget, the thought to the back of his head. Harry had taken no more than two steps toward the door when he saw a piece of ruddy, tattered, brown clothing which did not belong, poking from inside his closet. Harry approached the door and when he was about three feet away the cloth retreated inside. Harry stopped dead and snatched his wand from the nightstand hesitating only for a moment to think about the repercussions of being underage and using magic outside school, but decided he'd rather be safe than sorry. One, Two, Three, Harry pulled the door so fast he could have sworn he saw a little smoke and was quite surprised at what he saw.

"Dobby! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Ohh, Harry Potter, at last, Dobby misses Mr. Potter very much, yes he does," Dobby flew out of the closet and fell to Harry's feet which he began to kiss repeatedly, "Oh, Dobby… has been… a good… servant… to Harry… and,"

"Dobby, you can stop," interrupted Harry, "stop kissing my feet, it's okay. Now, tell me why you're here."

"Yes sir Mr. Potter sir, Dobby brings news from Harry's friends, Hermione and Ron. Dobby is also sorry to add… to add… to add that…" and Dobby began to break down and was about to smash himself over the head with Harry's lamp when Harry intervened, knowing that this was inevitability coming, grabbing the lamp and ordering Dobby to stop. "Sorry, Dobby just, it's just that, Dobby is sad and Dobby is angry that he could not help Harry Potter stop the Malfoy boy. Oh, it's all Dobby's fault! Dobby followed the Malfoy boy all day and night and couldn't find anything. Ohh! Dobby failed, Dobby failed Harry Potter"

And just before Dobby could get his hands back on the lamp Harry commanded him again not to hit himself, "it's okay Dobby, don't worry, now, about that news, is it a letter?"

"Oh yes, a letter for Harry Potter, very urgent, 'get this to Harry as fast as you can,' says the girl, nice girl," Dobby smiled and then began to bang his head against the wall, "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby, Dobby must never speak about Harry Potters friends, ever."

Dobby's volume had reached the level that it began to draw attention from Uncle Vernon, "what the bloody hell is going on up there? Quiet it down or it's the cupboard for a week." Harry was now taller than Uncle Vernon and wasn't really afraid of his now empty threats anymore, his uncle also must have noticed this height difference because he tried not to stand next to Harry, either for that reason or he was too terrified that he would get hurt if he stood too close.

"Dobby, for the last time stop, please," the house elf stopped right away and looked at Harry with the biggest eyes he had ever seen.

"Master said, 'please.' no one had ever, ever told Dobby please, everyone orders Dobby, 'do this, clean this, go here,' but never says please." Dobby through himself at Harry and hugged him.

"Dobby, I'm not your master, I want to be your friend, I don't want you to hurt yourself and I would like you to tell me of the news from Ron and Hermione."

At these words Dobby's eyes filled with tears of joy and he began, "yes sir, friend. Harry Potter's friends want Dobby to give him this," still beaming at Harry he handed him a folded piece of parchment, which Harry read:

Dear Harry,

Ron and I have something very

Important to tell you, it is too long for this 

letter. I'm staying with Ron and his family

for the summer, mum and dad know, and we

really need to tell you something, well, a

couple things. See you soon.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

'Tell me something? What could it be?' Harry thought to himself and realized that Dobby was still gazing at him through water eyes mouthing what seemed to say 'Harry Potters friend, Harry Potter wants Dobby as a friend, Dobby Harry Potters friend'. "Um, Dobby, did Ron and Hermione say anything else? Anything about something they need to tell me?" These words seemed to knock Dobby out of his trance.

"No, nothing else, just to give Harry Potter the message and come back with an answer," Dobby said through an abnormally wide smile, "so will Harry Potter be coming to stay with his friends?"

Harry didn't even have to think about it, he really needed to get away from the Dursley's, he would have been happy had he been invited to stay behind the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. "Tell them 'yes' Dobby, I'll be there tomorrow by lunch."

Dobby's face again filled with more joy than it looked like it could handle, "oh Dobby is so happy Harry Potter is returning, he will go tell Harry Potters friends, oh, everyone will be so happy, except Kreacher, oh Kreacher will be most displeased."

And before Harry could ask Dobby what Kreacher was doing at the Weasley's he apparated (a skill Harry learned that, last year with Dumbledore, he had mastered).

Harry immediately began loading everything into his trunk, spell books, sweets, clothes, school robes (which Harry saw no need for but eventually decided he could still wear them outside of school).

Harry descended the stairs to find Aunt Petunia napping on the den couch and when he saw no sign of Uncle Vernon or Dudley, came to the conclusion that they were out getting Dudley his new computer. The thought that Dudley needed a new computer because of his actions brought back yet another satisfied smile to Harry's face which was stripped away almost instantaneously when he saw heard the car coming up the drive way. Harry made a mad dash to the fridge, grabbed as much of the food he thought the Dursleys wouldn't miss as he could, and ran up to his room just before Uncle Vernon and Dudley entered the front door.

"This better be good enough for all my computer games dad! If it isn't we're going out again for a better one!" Threatened Dudley as he made his way upstairs.

"Don't worry son, the bloke said it's the newest model, top o' the line." Uncle Vernon replied.

Harry spent the rest of the day eating the vegetables and fruits (which seemed like a poor mans meal after eating at Hogwarts for six years) and listening to the Dursleys spend hours trying to hook up Dudley's computer. The Dursleys spent hours in Dudley's room and Harry fell asleep around 10:00p.m. listening to Dudley still trying to hook-up his beloved computer.

Harry awoke at 7:43a.m. the next morning and decided to tell the Dursleys that he was leaving. Harry left his room and Dudley must have heard because he was out of his own room and in the hall just after Harry.

"Hey, twit, I know you had something to do with my computer," snarled Dudley, he reminded Harry of a rabid dog and this was a situation he did not want to be in, "I'm gunna get you!" Dudley made a mad dash towards Harry, which Harry dodged by shuffling into his room; Dudley landed on the floor with a loud bang and had some trouble getting up. "You can't hide from me, I owned that room."

Dudley ran over the threshold and saw Harry's trunk and possessions all packed up, "where do you think your going?"

"I'm leaving, going to a friends, probably won't ever be back, I'm going to be of age soon," Harry and Dudley were circling Harry's possessions in the middle of the room, "just let me go downstairs, tell your mum and dad I'm leaving, and you'll never see me again, alright."

"How about no," Dudley let out an evil laugh, "mum and dad aren't even home now, gone out to get me breakfast."

"Fine, have it your way," and just as Dudley jumped at Harry, Harry yelled, "Tarantallegra!" Dudley's legs began moving and dancing uncontrollably. "Tell them yourself that I've left then, won't you? Oh, and don't worry about your legs, they'll get tired out in a few hours. Harry knew he wouldn't get into trouble for this spell, he figures the Ministry had enough to deal with, Hogwarts, Voldemort, Harry didn't think a simple jinx deserved their attention at this time.

Harry grabbed his things took one last look at Dudley and turned concentrating on the Weasley's. The squeezing sensation returned and Harry held his breath until he was standing in the middle of the Weasley's front garden. 'I wonder if Ron and Hermione will believe that I apparated all the way here by myself,' Harry wondered.

Harry heard voices behind the door, everyone seemed to be eating breakfast still, and he knocked three times, the voices stopped, footsteps started.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

Hermione's Discovery 

"Ah Harry, we've been expecting you… well some of us anyways," said Mr. Weasley, his smile fading into a frown as though the sound of Mrs. Weasley dropping a pot in the sink was like a knife in his back.

"Harry, as in the boy who is not to travel without an escort?" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen sink behind the door. She came around the door, now face-to-face with Harry and started on at Mr. Weasley, "what is wrong with your Arthur? How could you, your not an idiot, are you? Harry can't travel alone, you know that you-know-who is out there," Mrs. Weasley's voice had lowered from a shout to a whisper once she reached the part about 'you-know-who' although, Harry did not understand why, it's not like Voldemort, or anyone else for that matter could hear her.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, really, I'm here all in one piece," Harry smirked, ready to share how, exactly, he had gotten there, "I Apparated."

"Bloody good job Harry, Fred and I never learned to apparate THAT quick," came George's voice from the breakfast table. Harry had just noticed that behind Mr. Weasleys sat Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all at the table just finishing off breakfast, "of course, it woulda' been easier had we stayed at Hogwarts and actually learned how to," Mrs. Weasley shot George a look that clearly expressed her disapproval.

"Well you're here, safe and sound, no point worrying now although, it would have been nice if I had known," Mrs. Weasley now shot the same look at Mr. Weasley who pretended not to notice and invited Harry to the table.

Harry was stuffing his face, clearly forgetting any table manners he had ever learned, which, Harry was pleased to see, didn't bother anyone. After about half an hour of straight eating Harry felt satisfied and turned his attention to Ron and Hermione who were the only two left sitting at the table at this point (Fred and George had gone outside to play some two-on-two Quidditch with Ginny and Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley had gone upstairs to fix a room for Harry to sleep in). Harry fought back a smile while Ron and Hermione looked as if they couldn't hold in what they wanted to say any longer, but Harry decided to humor himself a little longer by just watching them fidget and wait for him to ask about the news.

Finally Harry spoke up, "so, what's this about some 'great' news?"

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and slowly raised their hands, holding each other, onto the table. Harry wasn't at all surprised but he couldn't hold back what he really wanted to say, "no offence, I'm happy for the two of you and everything but, THAT was the important news I apparated here for?"

Ron and Hermione both chuckled, obviously not taking any offence to what Harry had just said, "no of course not Harry," said Hermione; it was the first time Harry had heard her speak, which he missed even after only one week, "ya mate, this is great and all, but wait until you hear the real news." Ron's face brightened up at these words, which Harry also missed seeing, this in-turn raised Harry's spirits, he knew it, it had to be something big.

"So, what's the big news?" These words now brightened up Hermione's face, she reached down beside her chair and pulled out a huge purple leather-bound book which was held closed by an elegant silver clasp and was covered in matching silver details. Harry could make out the title of the book, though it was upside down, it stood out in glittering silver cursive writing on the purple leather and read, 'Luck, Potions, and Spells of the Irish' the bottom corner read, in the same print only slightly smaller, 'Bearchan Nolan'. Hermione opened the book about half way and began flipping enthusiastically through the pages mumbling the page numbers to herself, eyes getting wider and wider as she flipped on, "Aha, page 226, take a look Harry." Harry turned the book to face him and read the title aloud, "Lucky Clover Soup". Harry turned to Hermione and Ron with a look of disappointment on his face, neither of them seemed at all surprised at his reaction.

"You've got to be kidding me, some sort of good luck soup? If I wanted luck I could just attempted the Felix Felicis," Ron and Hermione still hadn't changed their expression, if anything, it seemed that Harry's confusion brought bigger smiles to their faces.

"Harry, watch this," Hermione pulled out her wand, waved it around and whispered, "Aparecium!" Immediately words began appearing around the page, "I found it when I was using Priori Incantato, it's to reveal previous spells cast by wand," Harry had tilted his head slightly to hopefully get an explanation from Hermione, "I used it to see if anyone had cursed any books in the library at Hogwarts. Oh, don't give me that look Ron, I'm a prefect, I'm supposed to check for things like that, someone could hex a book to attack someone passing buy and… honestly Ron, sometimes I wonder if anyone even knows you're a prefect. Anyways, Harry, while I was looking for any cursed books this one began to illuminate, so I took it to hopefully find something wrong with it."

"Yup, leave it to Hermione to search the library for books with mistakes in 'em," Ron laughed at himself and was silenced by Hermione with just one look, "uh, sorry, continue."

"I was searching the book for hours and this is what I found, it was written in invisible ink." Harry began to read the handwritten text:

You've found the secret, congrats to you,

But your not finished, no you're not through.

Though you've discovered it, this may be,

The choice to show you is still up to me.

A book, you may ask, will choose your way,

Well yes I will, but do not fray.

For if your soul is clean and pure,

The chance I will show you is for sure.

But try to continue with darkness in your vein,

And you will enter a world of pain.

You can ask, and if this is the case,

Just tap me thrice, and stand in place.

Ask me the question, you think should be said,

Now close your eyes and clear out your head.

Clear your mind, and clear your thoughts out,

Just wait for my answer, wait without a doubt.

I will warn you once more, make sure you are sure,

That the person who asks, has a heart that is pure.

Harry read through the writings three times and turned to Ron and Hermione, "well, what do I do," Harry looked for guidance.

"Just do what it says," replied an ecstatic Hermione, "I did it in to girls dormitory at school and I think you'll like the outcome." Harry looked at her to hopefully get it out of her but he could tell by her face that he wasn't getting any answers from her until he found out himself.

Harry looked over at Ron hoping for some help on the matter, "sorry, I would but Hermione wouldn't tell me either, I suppose she knew I'd tell you."

With no other way, Harry got to his feet, pulled the book towards himself, pulled out his wand and tapped the center of the page three times. On the third tap the once invisible ink began to glow an energetic green, "may I see your secret?" Harry closed his eyes and cleared his head, which was easy because the only thing in his head to clear out now was this strange book. Harry waited and after about a minute and a half of silence and nothingness in Harry's head a hollow voice spoke to Harry, "Yes." The answer echoed on in Harry's head and once it stopped he opened his eyes.

"Well, what happened," Ron asked Harry.

"Just wait," Hermione answered for Harry, "you'll see."

The three of them, now standing around the table, stared at the book and waited. Harry stared deep into the book concentrating when he was knocked back into his chair by his own reaction to the sudden flipping of pages. Ron had the same reaction as Harry but Hermione stood still, having already experienced this event. The book closed on it's own accord and did not move. It was only after few seconds that Harry realized that the old title was now replaced with 'Defense Against the Dark Arts; Counter-Curses, Antidotes, and Spells', Harry also noticed that the name in the corner had changed from 'Bearchan Nolan' to 'James Potter'.

"Hermione… why does this book say James Potter?" Harry looked up at Hermione whose eyes were now filled with tears of joy.

"Harry, it's your father, he wrote a book while in Hogwarts and disguised it as another," Ron was looking as dumfounded as Harry, "just wait until you see what's inside Harry!"

Harry's insides were tossing and turning but he wasn't sure why, was he happy he had found a way to relate to his father, or did this just bring back the sad memories of never being able to see or know his father? "I… I can't believe it Hermione, thank you so much, I don't know what to say."

"That's not all Harry, look at this," as Hermione turned the pages Harry noticed that all the neatly typed Irish spells were now replaced by his fathers hand written, spells, some of which he himself had probably created. Hermione stopped and looked at Harry, "look." Harry looked down to see the title 'Unselfish Rebirth'. Harry read the description:

This potion has the power to revive the dead, but proceed with caution for not all the dead wish to be disturbed. Though the potion may be simple, you may find it extremely hard to find your recipient once they have passed on. Not everyone can be revived by these means; it can only be used on an individual pure of heart. A man killed by a dark act may have another chance at life only if they have committed a loving act of unselfishness with their last breaths.

Harry also read this writing over three times and was forced to let the excluded Ron read to stop his bickering.

"Hermione," said Ron once he was sure his eyes were not deceiving him and what he was reading was correct, "your not talking about, you know, Dumbledore, are you? I mean really, what would people say, a dead man walking, the only other time anyone has seen someone like this they were an…"

"Inferi," Harry completed Ron's sentence, "Hermione, would Dumbledore be like an Inferi?"

Hermione gave a slight smile and said, "well that wouldn't be very useful now would it, rising a brain dead Inferi. Also this is your fathers book, for sure, no 'Half-Blood Prince' or any silly nick-name like that, its 'James Potter', clear as day."

Harry cringed at the mention of the Half-Blood Prince and finally realized why people do the same to the mention of Voldemort, "so what if it's his?"

"Harry," Ron spoke up now, "raising Inferi is dark magic, your father will never do that, and the book said something about an unselfish act or something, you wouldn't need to do that to come back as an Inferi I don't think."

Harry thought about it and knew it was possible because if anyone was pure at heart it was Dumbledore and he did risk his life to save Harry by stunning him before he died but, Harry couldn't stop thinking about what people would say, the students, teachers, the ministry and most important of all, what Dumbledore himself would say.

"Harry," Hermione broke the silence, "it's a really simple potion and everything."

"I know, I just need to think about it, you know?" Harry looked to Ron and Hermione for reassurance and got what he was looking for they both smiled, Ron closed the book and handed it to Harry.

"What ever you decide, we're goin' all out with you," Harry was glad to hear this from Ron and was glad to see that Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we doing in here then, lets grab some brooms and play some Quidditch!" Both Ron and Harry were stunned to hear this coming from Hermione but didn't hesitate when she through them the extra brooms from beside the front door, "now you two can show me what I've been missing out on."

They left the house and found Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny still playing and were welcomed gratefully when they suggested to them a larger game.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER THREE-

Wands and Weddings 

"Great game but next time we play, we get Harry as seeker," said George, "and get off it about not being to tell Fred and I apart, we shouldn't have to wear different clothes anymore dad." The seven returned to the house only to find a helpless, yet relaxed looking, Kreacher at the mercy of Dobby and an old wand.

"Never, ever touch what is Harry Potters," Dobby's eyes were filled with rage and were getting meaner and meaner as Kreacher insulted him but even more so when he insulted Harry, "Dobby will make sure Kreacher learns his lesson." Dobby raised the wand and opened his mouth to attack Kreacher when Harry spoke up.

"No Dobby please!" Dobby had just then noticed the five bewildered Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry and he did not hesitate to release Kreacher and drop his wand, "Dobby, what on earth were you doing?"

"Please do not be mad at Dobby, Dobby was helping Harry Potter and his friends," said Dobby in an unusually sturdy voice, he seemed to believe strongly in what he was explaining to Harry, "Dobby was watching Kreacher, and Dobby saw him trying to take Harry Potters book, Dobby knows this book is important to Harry Potter, Dobby heard him talking to his friends." After explaining to Harry what had happened Dobby raised a plate and was about to punish himself for eavesdropping when he saw the look on Harry's face that didn't forbid him, but asked him not to.

Harry looked at Kreacher who was still muttering curse words under his breath, but before Harry could say anything he apparated. Dobby bowed deeply to Harry before spinning off out of sight. Mrs. Weasley entered; she looked at her family, Hermione, and Harry who were all still standing in the doorway, "what's going on here?" Mr. Weasley spoke before anyone else could and told her that they thought they had seen their garden gnome running through the kitchen, he decided it was better if she didn't know about any other unexpected guests tonight.

Mrs. Weasley, too tired from cleaning, decided that an 'instant meal' was perfect for them, she pointed her wand at the oven, opened it, and pulled out a fully cooked turkey complete with stuffing. Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at a microwave he had bought at a muggle store, opened it, and pulled out mashed potatoes and corn, he had to do this a few times considering the amount of people there.

"Mum does this sometimes," Ron told Harry quietly, "but I never thought she'd do it with you here, she must be really tired." Harry felt responsible for Mrs. Weasleys fatigue because she had spent the day setting up for Harry without any notice so he decided to cheer her up by eating more and over complementing her, it seemed to work.

Harry noticed that it was half past eight when they finished eating and decided to spend the rest of the night in his and Ron's bedroom with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Harry grabbed the purple leather-bound book which still had it's original title 'Luck, Potions, and Spells of the Irish', he was happy now that he had a way to get to know his father better through his favorite subject. As he walked through the kitchen towards his room he felt something long and thin under his foot, it was the wand Dobby was using to keep Kreacher at bay, he scooped up the grungy wand, which he assumed was an old Weasley wand, and tossed it without interest into his open trunk when he entered his room, which he was to share with Ron. Ron entered after washing his face and asked Harry what he thought about the little incident downstairs.

"I dunno, I suppose Kreacher was trying to damage the book or something," said Harry, "when I picked it up, it was back to normal again, I suppose it switches back when not used."

"We better make sure then next time we read it, to know for sure the book has changed back, don't want it falling into the wrong hands," Ron replied, "I saw some pretty strong spells in there while Hermione was flipping the pages; 'Perfect Patronus', 'Dark Mark Elimination', and 'Imperio Interference'." Harry and Ron chatted with reference to Harry's new book for about half an hour and the more they talked, the more excited, and tempted Harry got to grab the book off his night stand to begin reading it again.

"'Bout time you girls got here, we were wondering if you were still coming," said Ron with a smile. Harry looked at the bedroom doorway where Hermione and Ginny had just appeared.

"Ron, could you come here a second," Hermione's voice gave Harry the impression that she wanted Ron away from Harry for the moment. Ron got to his feet and dragged himself over to Hermione who left Ginny alone at in the doorway.

"Hey," said Harry uncertainly, "umm, come in." Ginny's face, which was usually good at hiding sadness, began to turn red, and slowly tears streamed smoothly out of her eyes. Harry had no idea what to do except lead her over to himself where he rose from where he was sitting and crouched slightly to meet Ginny's eyes, "what's wrong?" Harry didn't know why, but he felt he had just asked the dumbest question in the world, should he know what was bothering Ginny?

Ginny looked up, tears still slowly creeping out of her eyes, "I miss you so much," Harry was surprised but said nothing, "oh Harry, I thought I could get through it but, even after being with you for that short time I realized that you mean so much to me, I really wish you'd reconsider what you said about us." Now Harry really didn't know what to say, he had never been faced with this sort of thing. Ginny wiped her tears, "I guess your coming back to Hogwarts this year then, right? I mean, you're here and from what Hermione told me you have a very good reason for going back, right," Ginny's face was confident again, that's what Harry really liked about her, she was a strong girl, she doesn't let many things bother her.

"Well, I guess your right," Harry hadn't thought about returning but he figure he might as well, he owed it to Hermione and Ron for inviting him to stay and for giving him his fathers book that no one knew existed, "and you really do want us to get back together, even after all that stuff I said after the funeral?"

"Yes Harry, I'm not like most girls, I won't hold you back," there was no doubt in Harry's mind that Ginny was different from other girls, "Ron, Hermione, and I will be by your side every step of the way," Ginny straightened up to full height and said very steadily, "Voldemort, Snape, Malfoy, and the Death Eaters will pay for all that they've caused."

Harry was very pleased to hear this coming from Ginny, but not at all surprised. What was he doing, he'd liked Ginny for so long, lost her, and he now has a second chance at being with her, he was lucky the first time and he wasn't going to let her slip away now. Harry knew perfectly well that she could take care of herself better than most people he knew and the only reason, besides that, that he left her was because he was not going to return to Hogwarts but, now he was, "your right," said Harry after thinking it through. Ginny's eyes light up and the next thing Harry knew, he was kissing the girl he had been after for so long.

"Are you two done yet, Ron's getting… oh," Hermione came into the room and instantly turned pink when she saw Harry and Ginny, "well, I guess everything's fine now?" Harry looked up, not at all embarrassed and saw Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway, neither of them seemed to mind. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and skipped weightlessly out the doorway followed by Hermione after she had said her good-byes.

Ron entered and set himself down on his own bed, Harry did the same, "Hermione told me that Ginny wanted to talk to you," said Ron, "so I guess you to are back together then eh?"

Harry searched Ron's face for any signs of irritation or anger but saw none, if anything, he seemed to be smiling slightly, "yea, it's alright with you though, is it?"

"Are you kidding," Ron replied with a surprised tone, "of course I am, my sister with Harry Potter, my best friend. I know you, you'll treat her good, won't you?" Harry nodded in response. "Alright then mate, we should get some sleep, big day tomorrow, gotta' be at the… I think dad called it a chapel, by twelve thirty."

Harry had completely forgot about the wedding, but he decided not to tell Ron that he had, "right, see you tomorrow, g'night."

"G'night Harry."

Harry couldn't fall asleep so he decided to think about today, his first and most exciting day at the Weasleys this summer, he had been given the Defense Against The Dark Arts book written by his father, which was almost stolen by his house elf Kreacher. Harry still didn't understand why Kreacher was spending time at the Weasley's, he hated these people. Harry also thought about the talk he had just finished with Ginny, he was glad they were back together, he really couldn't understand why he had broken up with her so easily, but he wasn't going to beat himself up over it.

Still not able to sleep, Harry decided to think a little longer about Kreacher, why was he here, what was he doing with his book. Had he seen the fake title or did he see the real title? If he saw the fake title why would he bother trying to take it, he never did that to any of Harry's other books or possessions, that he knew of. 'He must have seen the real title,' Harry thought to himself, he probably touched it causing it to change back, everyone knew he wasn't pure of heart at all, and was taken down by Dobby. Harry was very thankful that Dobby was there to save his book, Kreacher could have taken the book even with it's fake title, knowing it had strange secrets, and hid it on Harry. Harry decided he should really get to sleep, and at around ten thirty, finally did.

"Harry, Harry, wake up," whispered Ginny. Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny sitting on his bed looking at him with a mischievous smile, "watch this." Harry looked over to see Hermione, also looking at him smirking. She was standing between his bed and Ron's so all he could see was Ron's face, and for some reason, she was holding a gray, slimy fish.

"We're going to get him good," whispered Hermione. Harry looked over at Ron and saw him wink at Harry, he tried to hold back his laughter, Ron seemed to know about this little prank, "I'm going to give him a little wake up surprise." Ginny giggled and Hermione walked towards Ron, still holding the fish, "good morning Ron," she pushed the fish's lips against Ron's.

"Mmm, oh, mmm, Fleur," Ron opened his eyes and smiled widely at Hermione who seemed to be in shock, "can't get me that easily." Hermione gave Ron a very heated look and stormed out of the room, "oh, here we go, I've been awake for twenty seconds and I've already upset her," Ron followed Hermione through the door calling her to come back.

"Ron's got some making up to do I suppose," Ginny said chuckling, "well we better head downstairs for breakfast." Ginny pulled Harry from his bed and dragged him down stairs towards the delicious smelling meal.

Once everyone was done eating and dressed they headed outside where a muggle limousine was waiting for them, "Hi Fleur," said Harry, "Bill, hey, how are you?" Bill was sitting in the back with Fleur, Harry hadn't seen him since Hogwarts and expected his face would look a lot worse than it actually turned out to be.

Fleur replied as well as Bill, "Hey Harry, I'm very well thanks," Bill replied, "mum, dad, Ron, Hermione, Ginny," Bill greeted each person as they entered with hug or hand shake, except for Fred and George who he warned, "Fred, George, please guys, no pranks at the wedding today."

"No problem Bill, just for you, not one prank," Fred sounded sincere but had a mischievous look in his eyes.

The whole time spent in the limousine was spent talking and laughing, everyone was surprised to see Fleur and Mrs. Weasley chatting away like old friends. The rest of them talked in a group of their own, mostly about Bills wounds, "so are you like a werewolf now of what," asked George.

Bill laughed, "sorry to disappoint you but, no, not even half," every was surprised, "well I'm very sorry, didn't mean to ruin your day," Bill laughed again and everyone realized the message they had just sent him and apologized. "Oh, don't worry about it. Nope I'm not a werewolf but my scars do swell and hurt a bit during full moons, not to mention my rapid hair growth."

"Now Bill I don't theenk zat is a gud subject to be bringing up now?" Fleur said with a grin.

The full limousine headed to a London chapel where Mr. Weasley had set up a traditional muggle style wedding, neither Fleur nor Bill had any complaints about this. The wedding went on without a hitch, and Bill and Fleur were now Mr. And Mrs. Bill Arthur Weasley. The rest of the night was spent celebrating, which was easier for Harry now, his sadness for Dumbledore's death had slightly subsided after he learned that he would be able to assist him once more to look for the last Horcruxes. Fred and George had kept their promise of no pranks at the wedding and decided to break in some new ones at the reception. Fred lined a few toilet seats with his homemade 'Incredibly Idiotic Itching Powder', after warning the few people he didn't want scratching themselves all night, and George hexed a few people's shoes to scream and use vulgar words when ever their owner stepped down on them. Hermione seemed to have forgiven Ron for his little prank that morning because she was slow dancing with him, and when Harry saw this he went looking for Ginny. Harry didn't have to look far because she was right behind him and she seemed to have the same idea as him. Everyone danced, ate, and had a good time, except Percy who left almost immediately after entering the hall. Charlie also had to leave but he did it kindly after bidding everyone farewell.

Fleur and Bill set off for their honeymoon in Austria that night and the rest of the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry, returned home and set off toward their own rooms immediately after washing up and changing into their night robes, ready for their forty winks.


	4. Chapter 4

-CHAPTER FOUR-

A Dismal Return 

It was finally the day the Hogwarts Express would make yet another trip to Hogwarts. It had been official that Hogwarts would reopen its doors to its students again when Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all received their letters two weeks before the summer's end. Harry informed his friends that he was officially returning to Hogwarts and each of them were the happiest they had been all summer. They went out that day to Diagon Alley to pick up the necessities listed on their letters from Hogwarts. Though Harry's news was good news, not every event that summer was good. Ron and Hermione eventually broke up which, they decided, was because they were too close friends prior to their relationship. They did seem, to Harry, to resemble friends more than a couple even when they were going out, Harry had forgotten completely a couple times during the course of the summer that they were actually going out. Now, once again three best friends Ron, Hermione, and Harry were ready, with the help of Ginny and other school friends, to finally put an end to the evil magic threatening their lives.

"C'mon Harry, don't doddle," Mr. Weasley shouted up the stairs, "we've got to catch the train remember?"

"Down in a second," Harry yelled back, "just have to find my, ah, there they are." Harry plucked his black trousers from under his bed, packed it forcefully into his trunk and dragged it downstairs where Mr. Weasley was waiting with Hedwig in her cage. "Good morning," he groaned trying to drag his trunk across the dining room.

"Silly boy," said Mr. Weasley, "let me help you." With the swish of his wand, Harry's trunk rose and glided out, through the door, into the trunk of the Ministry car awaiting them, which slammed itself shut, "and good morning to you too," Mr. Weasley smiled playfully at Harry and guided him towards the car.

"Good morning Harry," said Ron, Ginny, and Hermione simultaneously.

"Good morning," Harry answered, "I wonder how many people are actually returning this year."

"Dunno, hopefully people will realize Hogwarts is the safest place for anyone to be," replied Ron, "personally, I'm not really that worried." Ron winked at Harry and he knew he was talking about Dumbledore.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys crossed over into platform nine and three quarters. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who had already loaded themselves train.

"See you all at Christmas," shouted Mrs. Weasley after the train, "be good, and stay out of trouble." Mrs. Weasley began to cry and Mr. Weasley walked over to comfort her.

"Honestly," Ron started, "you'd think after so many years of her sending her kids away to Hogwarts, she'd be able to deal with it by now." Ron shook his head, pulled his wand out of his robe, and began waving it around aimlessly.

"And she should also know by now that after five years, six for you, of constantly getting into tight spots, staying out of trouble just isn't possible for us," Ginny said this with a smile and wrapped herself around Harry's arm.

Hermione was still contemplating what Ron had just said, "what do you mean she should be able to deal with it? I'm sorry to bring up bad memories, but a Hogwarts teacher killed the most powerful wizard in the world only a few months ago, _on school grounds. _I think that it's perfectly alright for your mum to be worried about her children after that."

Ron stopped waving his wand but his eyes did not leave it, "I guess your right, nothing like this has ever happened at Hogwarts," Ron looked over at Ginny, "I'd be worried too," then a smile came to Ron's face, "but there's no need to worry, Dumbledore's returning."

"I dunno," said Harry, "we can't just bring him back." Ron and Ginny looked at Harry terrified at the thought that Harry did not seem to want Dumbledore to return.

"Harry's right," interjected Hermione, Ginny and Ron's looks were now shot over towards her, "I mean, who knows if Dumbledore will actually want to return? We can't just _awaken_ him and expect him to be ok with it, also, would it not arouse suspicion if Dumbledore just started walking around after his funeral?"

Just then Neville and Luna entered through the compartment door, everyone immediately drew their attention away from Dumbledore and focused on Neville's bloody nose, "blimey Neville, what happened to your nose?"

Neville opened his mouth to talk but Luna spoke first, "it's bleeding." Harry looked over at Luna whose face was buried in the Quibbler; he was very familiar with this paper now, and was also quite familiar with the uncomfortable atmosphere Luna could set with only a few words. Everyone expected more to come from Luna but she stayed silent, head still seemingly stuck in her magazine.

"Ya, well, what actually happened?" Ron spoke up.

Neville was wise this time not to open his mouth and simply let Luna answer, "Millicent Bulstrode, Neville and I were walking looking in the compartments for the four of you and he accidentally peeked into one belonging to 'Salazar's Slytherins.'" Luna lifted her head, looked over at Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and answered their confused expressions with a 'that's what I said,' face.

Ginny and Ron laughed loudly once the thought had processed, "are you serious? _Salazar's Slytherins?_" Ron gasped for breath, "and who are these Slytherins?"

"Planby, Clarb, Groybal, and Miblibcent," mumbled Neville, clearly trying to be helpful, through a blood-soaked handkerchief and congested nose.

Ginny grabbed a clean handkerchief for Neville, Hermione waved her wand causing Neville's bloody one to disappear and be replaced by Ginny's. Ron stifled a laugh into a loud snort causing Neville to snicker himself squirting blood all over the cabin which was cleaned at once be Hermione and her wand. Harry didn't partake in any of the laughing or cleaning but asked Luna to repeat Neville, in coherent dialogue.

"Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent."

Hermione seemed to notice the look of discomfort on Harry's face, "oh, don't worry Harry, they're the most likely to follow in Malfoy's footsteps but least likely to actually succeed in it." Harry smiled at Hermione, and the five Gryffindor students and Luna squeezed into the train compartment and enjoyed their final ride to Hogwarts as students with a horde of sweets and no further incident, Ron and Hermione figured the train didn't need two more prefects running about the cabins and decided to stay put.

"Alright, firs' years with me!" Came Rubeus Hagrid's voice from the edge of the dark Hogwarts lake, "pile in, c'mon, four to a boat!" Hagrid caught Harry's eye with his own and beamed. Hagrid moved through, or rather forced his way through, the sea of startled first years, "Harry, couldn't wait to see you," the teary-eyed Hagrid scooped Harry up in a bone crunching bear-hug and set him back down. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna. How you all been?" Hagrid reached out to hug the rest of them but before he could Hermione reminded him that he had to tend to the first years.

"That was close, good thinking Hermione," said Ron, "almost got injured on my first day back. You alright Harry?"

"Ya, I'll be fine," Harry Wheezed, "shall we head to the castle?"

The Hogwarts 'unwelcoming committee' met the students as they entered the massive front doors of the castle, "alright all you mudbloods and pure-blooded traitors," came the scratchy voice of Pansy Parkinson, "Dumbledore is gone and there is no one left to save you filthy creatures from your inevitable demise!" With her were the three remaining Slytherins who were now known as Salazar's Slytherins.

"I'm surprised she can put a sentence together, let alone one with big words like 'inevitable', and 'is'," Hermione was proud of her joke as was everyone around her, but her joy was stomped on by Pansy's next remarks.

"So, _mudblood_, you think it's funny do you? You find it amusing that you and all your little friends will soon be met and killed by the Dark Lord? What am I saying, why would the Dark Lord waste his time on you puny parasites, he'll probably have one of his followers do it."

Ron had had enough and was about to shut Pansy up with the langlock curse he had learned over the break when Ginny spoke up, "you go ahead, you tell your precious master to send more Death Eaters after us, oh wait, I don't think there are any left! Didn't we finish them all off last year?"

"Funny Weasley, too bad for poor old Dumbledore you didn't finish off Professor Snape too," the sinister tone in Pansy's voice sent chills through everyone's spines, "yes, greatest wizard ever I must say, old fool got what her deserved!"

Harry had had enough, "don't you ever…"

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor's Head of House, and Hogwart's new Headmistress, pulled the door of the great hall open from the inside, "well come on, everyone in, get to your tables, first years up to the front."

The great hall's enchanted ceiling was a blend of stars and planets all set on a pitch-black background. As everyone found their seats Hagrid walked down the center of the great hall with the ruddy looking sorting hat that had been used at Hogwarts to sort first years into their houses for many years. Professor McGonagall stood and spoke.

"Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts!" The hall was filled with noise and was silenced at once with the wave of Professor McGonagall's hand. Harry remembered when Professor Dumbledore would do this; everyone would become silent out of respect, but for Professor McGonagall, it seemed to be out of fear. "We are about to begin another year and with this, unfortunately, comes other news. Students, fourth year and younger, shall be escorted to class by professors or prefects, students shall go straight to their dormitories when not eating, in class, or in the presence of a teacher, and anywhere out side the castle is out of bounds except when accompanied by a teacher. Other than this, Hogwarts is the same as it was last year, now, let the sorting begin!"

"How dare you!" Professor Slughorn had taken the word right out of Harry's mouth, "'back to normal'? Minerva, really. I can't believe that you of all people would allow Dumbledore's death to be forgotten." The great hall was silent but somehow became quieter when Professor Slughorn spoke of Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall stood shocked for a moment, looking as if she were just hit over the head with a bludger, until she found her voice, "yes well, as all of you are aware, Professor Dumbledore passed away last year near the end of term," she paused and began to speak but was interrupted by Professor Slughorn.

"Allow me. Dumbledore was a great man, he did not deserve at all what happened to him," Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that almost everyone sitting there was grinning. "Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape, former Professor and Slytherin Head of House." The Slytherin table began to buzz with excited conversation. "Now, Dumbledore will never be forgotten and I hope you will all make sure of this." Professor Slughorn gazed over the sea of students, "now, I believe we have some sorting to deal with."


	5. Chapter 5

-CHAPTER FIVE-

Daimios Vegeurius 

"Yes, now it is time to sort our new first years into their houses for their duration at Hogwarts, but first, I would like to make an announcement, we have a new member joining our staff this year. Professor Kelp will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject for his duration at Hogwarts but unfortunately, he has not arrived yet. Now, I will call you one at a time by name and you will sit on this stool while I place the sorting hat on your head." Harry noticed that, while Professor McGonagall was talking, a few of the first years didn't look very enthused about the idea of fitting a ruddy old hat over their heads, and he couldn't blame them, the hat had aged terribly since Harry had first tried it on six years ago. "The sorting hat will sort each of you into one of our four houses: Gryffindor, where I am the Head of House; Hufflepuff, Head of House, Professor Sprout; Ravenclaw, Head of House, Professor Flitwick; and Slytherin, whose new Head of House will now be Professor Slughorn." This announcement was met with boos and hisses from the Slytherin table but all went silent when Professor McGonagall raised her had to speak, "now, shall we begin? Aluxenal, Ruby."

A small girl with big shimmering eyes and bright red pigtails walked towards the stool. Ruby placed the hat on her head and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table cheered for their new member while she skipped happily over to the table where she was met with hugs and handshakes.

Harry noticed that there weren't many first years and was glad, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without a nice grand Hogwarts meal.

"Bateaux, Avery."

"Ravenclaw!" Shouted the old sorting hat. Harry had to admit, the hat may look old but it sure has the same powerful announcing voice.

"I can't wait for the feast, oh, I'm so hungry!" Whined Ron.

"Bokner, Helen."

"Oh give it a rest Ron, it'll be here shortly!" Replied Ginny.

"Ravenclaw!"

Time passed and there were only three first years remaining, a short, ill-looking boy; a cute, brunette girl with oddly shaped glasses; and a tall, handsome boy with a long sheet of black hair tied in the back. Ravenclaw had received six first years so far, Hufflepuff had five, Gryffindor with five also, and Slytherin, strangely, hadn't received any yet.

"Stronomi, Dennis." The sick-looking boy was now green in the face and everybody was on the edge of his or her seats, not only to see if he would vomit, but also to see who would share a common room with Dennis.

"Ravenclaw!" Dennis stumbled over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down, his face slowly turning back to its original colour.

"Unnisia, Tessa." The cute girl adjusted her glassed and walked to the front of the hall.

"Gryffindor!" Tessa walked over and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindor's cheered her on and welcomed her.

"Finally, Vegeurius, Daimios." The handsome boy walked up the middle isle, looking exceptionally confident, and was about to sit on the stool when the sorting hat shouted.

"Do not place me on the head of this child for, I do not wish to enter into his mind!" Daimios smirked and everyone else was in shock, "I tell you, Slytherin for this boy, now take me away! Slytherin!"

Professor McGonagall carried the hat back to the staff table and announced that Daimios be sorted into Slytherin just as the sorting hat had done, and told everyone not to pay attention to what it had said. "Now, let the feast begin!"

Right before their eyes, mounds of food began to appear on the long house tables. Everyone was digging in, serving up their plates, almost ready to eat when Hagrid stood up at the Staff table, "echem!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and a few people almost dropped their dinner completely. "Before we eat, I'd like ter make a toast, ter Dumbledore," all the tables remained silent except for the Slytherin table who continued to serve themselves, "he was a great man and the best Headmaster this school has and will ever have, no offence Minerva." Everyone in the great hall lifted their glasses (except for the Slytherins, of course) and drank to Dumbledore's name. The feast was now officially on and everyone dug into their mashed potatoes, pork chops, and Yorkshire puddings; not to mention about a hundred other types of food. Once everyone was done, and the plates were cleared, the prefects led their house up to their respected common rooms for the night.

Once inside the Gryffindor common room, Ginny followed Hermione into the girl's dormitory after kissing Harry goodnight. Harry and Ron sat with Neville, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas in the common room and chatted for a bit before they set off to bed.

"Are you serious? That's what that was all about just before the sorting?" Said Dean.

"Salazar's Slytherins? What a joke, they're probably the dumbest kids in the school, they could never even _begin _to think up a plan to carry on where Snape and Draco left off," said Seamus, "they're a bunch of oafs! Couldn't pass a class if they didn't cheat."

"I don't know you guys. If you ask me, this whole "Salazar's Slytherins" issue is going to end with Crabbe and Goyle fighting because of some idiotic reason," said Ron.

"My bet is they'll have it out for each other as soon as Pansy and Millicent pick a favourite," Ron added, "Hey Harry, you've been pretty quiet. What do you think?"

The truth was, Harry was not even listening to the conversation, he was still fixated on the sorting hat's reaction to the new first year, Daimios Vegeurius, but he decided to take a log shot anyway "uh, yea good show tonight, glad to be back. Salazar's Slytherins, ridiculous." Harry glanced secretly out of the corner of his eye to gauge the reaction on Ron's face. Apparently Harry hadn't even come close to a proper answer for the subject.

"Well it seems that _some_ of us are too tired to hold a conversation," chuckled Dean.

"Yea Harry, I think that little scuffle downstairs must have taken _a lot_ out of you," Seamus added with a grin, "you two coming up now too?"

Harry thought for a second, "no, Ron and I'll catch up with you guys later, I think we're going to relax down here for a bit."

"But Harry, it's so late, I can't," Harry shot Ron a look telling him that something important needed to be shared, "actually, you two go to bed, you both look like you need all the beauty sleep you can manage."

"Ouch Ron, ouch," Dean grabbed at his chest and scrunched up his face into an exaggerated frown, "your killing me Ron!"

"Oh come on you comedian, I'm beat"

Dean and Seamus left the common room and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "What's going on Harry?"

"Ron, we need to do it soon," Ron's face showed his confusion, "Dumbledore, we need him now, especially now with these Salazar's Slytherins and Daimios."

Ron chuckled but stopped once he saw that Harry was not in the least bit amused, "Harry, you can't be serious. Your worried about a group of stupid oafs and a first year."

"C'mon Ron, you saw how the sorting hat reacted when Daimios came close."

"That ruddy hat has been going down-hill for years Harry, it's senile!"

Harry thought for a few seconds, "I don't know Ron, I saw his face when he was sorted, he looked more sure then Malfoy did in _our_ first year. I could just see him getting himself involved in and taking over Salazar's Slytherins."

"Oh bloody hell Harry," Ron reassured Harry with a comical smirk, "no one could ever organize those dolts. It'd take a Peruvian Vipertooth to get that group of snot-buckets motivated to do anything, how's a little first year going to do that?"

Harry's stern face broke into an ear-to-ear smile at the imagery of Crabbe and Goyle being chased around the castle by a massive Peruvian, "I guess so. We'll talk tomorrow with Hermione; it's probably just my nerves getting me all worried. We should probably turn in for the night, don't want to be late for classes in the morning."

The pair followed in Dean and Seamus' footsteps and headed for sleep.


End file.
